Slayer Moon 2: The Extended Sequel
by Shira
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to Slayer Moon. If you haven't read it, you should. If you have, you should read this. It's just as creepy. Enjoy. ^^


**AN: **Welcome, ladies and germs, to Slayer Moon 2: The Extended Sequel! I realize that lots of you were looking forward to this, and I also realize how short the original was, which is why this is the Extended Sequel. Meaning it's long. It might not be as goofy as the last one, but it is longer and it makes more fun of Sailor Moon. ^___^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
**SHIRA FICCIES INC.   
  
presents...  
  
  
  
SLAYER MOON 2: The Extended Sequel!  
  
  
  
(Warning: Those of you with weak constitutions may wish to depart before veiwing this film. Thank you for coming to FF.net Theater. Enjoy the show.)  
  
  
  
  
*WITH THE SLAYERS*  
  
**(Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Xellos, Filia, Sylphiel, Martina, and Naga are all sitting at tables in a cafe)  
  
Lina: You know, after Devil King Zangulus and Evil Guy Vrumagun, things have been awfully quiet.  
  
Zel: *sips coffee* Too quiet.  
  
Amelia: Sugoii! That was really morbid, Zelgadis-san!  
  
Gourry: Who were they again?  
  
Filia: The ones who kidnapped you to lure Lina there and kill her.  
  
Xellos: I watched that episode! It was interesting.  
  
Sylphiel: Xellos-san, it wasn't on TV anywhere.  
  
Xellos: Yes it was. It aired live on channel 30998 on Wolfpack Island.  
  
Martina: Xellos-sama, now that Zangulus-sama is dead, will you go out with me?  
  
Xellos: I'm a mazoku, remember?  
  
Martina: That's a thing of the past. *cuddles with Xellos*  
  
Filia: *twitch twitch*  
  
Xellos: You seem bothered by this, Fi-chan!  
  
Filia: *crosses arms* Why would I care?  
  
Naga: OHOHO! I suspect some here!  
  
Filia: Ridiculus!  
  
Amelia: I think so too!  
  
Filia: Absurd!  
  
Lina: You know, there _is_ chemistry...  
  
Filia: Impossible!  
  
Xellos: I agree with Fi-chan. That's impossible.  
  
Martina: Yeah! Besides, Xellos-sama is MINE!  
  
Zel: ...   
  
Naga: OHOHO! Just you wait and see, I think--  
  
*the roof of the cafe caves in*  
  
*The Slayers all get buried under rock and wood and stuff*  
  
Lina: *pops up out of the rubble* WHAT WAS THAT??  
  
Amelia: *pops up* I don't know!  
  
Gourry: *pops up* Did the sky fall?  
  
Zel: *pops up* I doubt that.  
  
Filia: *pops up* *looks around* I sense something...  
  
Martina: *pops up* Where's Xellos-sama?  
  
Naga: *pops up* itai...  
  
Sylphiel: *pops up* What happened?  
  
Filia: *points* Look!   
  
Minna: *look* *see a big lizard-demon with Zangulus riding on its head*  
  
Amelia: WAH! It's Devil King Zangulus!   
  
Martina: AIIIYYAAAAA!!! Zangulus-samaaaaaaaa.... *heart eyes*  
  
Sylphiel: *gasp* Devil King Zangulus? Oh no! He's a horrible, horrible person!  
  
Zel: I thought we killed him!  
  
Gourry: Hey, that's Zangulus!  
  
Lina: We _did_ kill him!   
  
Naga: He must have come back to challenge me, the all-powerful Naga the White Serpent!!  
  
Filia: *looks around* Where's Xellos?  
  
Lina: Nevermind. We've got to transform!!  
  
Amelia: Right! We must kill that lizard-thing _and_ Devil King Zangulus with the power of justice aiding us!  
  
Zel: You remembered your lines.  
  
Amelia: Yeah, I studied...  
  
Lina: Dragon Slave Power-- MAKE UP! *turns into Slayer Moon*  
  
Amelia: Justice Power-- MAKE UP! *turns into Slayer Chibi Moon*  
  
Sylphiel: Flare Carrot Power-- MAKE UP! *turns into Slayer Venus*  
  
Filia: Golden Dragon Power-- MAKE UP! *turns into Slayer Mars*  
  
Martina: Annhyuummmm.... Zangulus-samaaaaaa....  
  
Lina: Oi! Martina! Hurry up and tranform!  
  
Martina: Zangulus-samaaaa....  
  
Amelia: Martina-san!  
  
Martina: Zangulus-samaaaa....  
  
Lina: *bops Martina*  
  
Martina: Itai! What was that for?  
  
Lina: Tranform, you twit!  
  
Martina: What, we're going to fight Zangulus-sama?  
  
Filia: Of course! He's the bad guy in this story.  
  
Martina: NOOOOO!!!!! *runs up to Zangulus and the lizard thing* Zangulus-sama, I still love you!!!!  
  
Zangulus: I told you, I am no longer Zangulus!  
  
Zel: We know, we know, you're the Devil King, right?  
  
Zangulus: WRONG!!!  
  
Zel: Wrong?  
  
Sylphiel: Then who are you?  
  
Zangulus: I am *bum bum bum* Devil King Zangulus REINCARNATE!!  
  
Lina: *glare* Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate...  
  
Gourry: Huuh?  
  
Sylphiel: *gasp* Oh no! Not Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate!  
  
Filia: Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate!  
  
Naga: OHOHOHOHO! Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate! Prepare to fail!  
  
Zel: ... reincarnate ...?  
  
Martina: I don't care!!!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Kill her, Lizard-thing!  
  
Lizard-Thing: *squishes Martina*  
  
Minna: MARTINA!!! (Martina-san!!)  
  
Martina: *is squished* Zangulus....sama.... Why....? I.... still.... love..... you....  
  
Lina: Slayer Venus, a ressurrection spell!  
  
Sylphiel: It's too late!  
  
Amelia: No! Martina-san!  
  
Lina: Get it together, guys! Martina may have died, but we are still here to stop this thing! Everyone, finish transforming!  
  
Naga: Sea Cucumber Power-- MAKE UP! *turns into Slayer Pluto*  
  
Zel: ... *blush* Do I have to?  
  
Amelia: HAI! Besides, you look cute in Slayer Fuku.  
  
Zel: *BLUSH* Chimera Power-- MAKE UP! *turns into Slayer Mercury*  
  
Filia: Where's Xellos? He was there when the cafe caved in...  
  
Xellos: *pops up out of the rubble* *looks at the Slayer Scouts* Who are you guys?  
  
Lina: No time to explain! We've got to attack the Lizard-Thing and Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate!  
  
Gourry: WAIT!  
  
Amelia: What?  
  
Zel: What is it?  
  
Sylphiel: Huh?  
  
Filia: Ara?  
  
Xellos: Ano?  
  
Lina: Hmm?  
  
Naga: Eh?  
  
Gourry: Don't I get to transform too?  
  
Lina: Of course! Hurry up, before Xellos notices!  
  
Xellos: ...?  
  
Gourry: Jellyfish Power-- MAKE UP! *turns into Tuxedo No Ken*  
  
Amelia: Tuxedo no Ken! You're here!  
  
Xellos: ...Gourry...san...?  
  
Gourry: I'm not Gourry! I'm Tuxedo no Ken!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Attack, Lizard-Thing!!!  
  
Lizard-Thing: *gets ready to breathe laser breath*  
  
Lina: Scatter!! *grabs Tuxedo no Ken's hair and drags him one way*  
  
Amelia: Come on, Slayer Mercury! *runs off to one side*  
  
Zel: *follows her*  
  
Filia: *grabs Xellos and runs off in another direction*  
  
Naga: OHOHO! I will stand and face you, Devil King--  
  
Sylphiel: *grabs Slayer Pluto and runs*  
  
Lizard-Thing: *laser-breaths the whole road, blowing it up*  
  
***WITH SLAYER MOON AND TUXEDO NO KEN*  
  
**Lina: *panting* We made it!  
  
Gourry: The whole street is blasted away!  
  
Lina: *looks* O.O! I didn't know Devil King Zangulus had this kind of power!!  
  
Gourry: But he's Devil King Zangulus _Reincarnate_ now... maybe he has more power.  
  
Lina: I guess so.... Come on, Tuxedo no Ken! We have to find a way to defeat the Lizard-Thing!  
  
Gourry: Right!  
  
***WITH SLAYER MARS AND XELLOS*  
  
**Xellos: Why'd you drag me out of there? I could have easily teleported away.  
  
Filia: As a Slayer Scout, it's my duty to protect the helpless.  
  
Xellos: *twitch* Helpless...?  
  
Filia: Hai!  
  
Xellos: Who are you?  
  
Filia: I am SLAYER MARS!  
  
Xellos: No, I mean really.  
  
Filia: Ha! I would never tell me true identity to a namagomi like you.  
  
Xellos: ... Fi-chan?  
  
Filia: *gasp* How'd you find out??  
  
Xellos: You're the only one who calls me .  
  
Filia: *slaps her head* Shimata...  
  
***WITH SLAYER MERCURY AND SLAYER CHIBI MOON*  
  
**Amelia: *runs down an alley* *leans against a wall, panting* We made it!  
  
Zel: *nod* But that Lizard-Thing destroyed the street. It's in ruins.  
  
Amelia: At least no one was hurt.  
  
Zel: *nod* *looks above Slayer Chibi Moon's shoulder* O.O  
  
Amelia: What is it, Slayer Mercury?  
  
Zel: O.O  
  
Amelia: Mercury?  
  
Zel: Hot Coffee Bubble Spray!!  
  
Amelia: WAAIIII!!! *ducks*  
  
Lizard-Thing: *gets hit with the spell* ROOAAARR!!  
  
Amelia: Mercury!!  
  
Zel: *runs forward* Chimera-Curse Aqua Illusion!!  
  
Lizard-Thing: *gets hit by the spell* *really ticked off* REARG!!!! *goes to stomp on Slayer Mercury*  
  
Zel: O.O!!  
  
Amelia: MERCURY!!  
  
***WITH SLAYER MOON AND TUXEDO NO KEN*  
  
**Lina: *runs down an alley* We got away!  
  
Gourry: *nod* Yeah! But...  
  
Lina: But what?  
  
Gourry: Look, Slayer Moon... *points to the street*  
  
Lina: *looks* Oh my gosh! The street is... blown to bits!  
  
Gourry: It looks like a bandit stakeout after you show up and Fireball them!  
  
Lina: My righteous destruction is never as destructive as--  
  
Voice: Slayer Moon. Tuxedo no Ken.   
  
Lina: *whirls around* Who's there?  
  
Gourry: *turns around* Who? Huh? Wha?  
  
Shadowy Figure: At last we are alone.  
  
Lina: Show yourself!  
  
Gourry: Come out, coward!  
  
Shadowy Figure: You know me, Slayer Moon.   
  
Lina: I do?  
  
Gourry: You do?  
  
Shadowy Figure: I am... *bum bum bum* DEVIL KING ZANGULUS _REINCARNATE!!_  
  
Lina: *glare* You!  
  
Gourry: Zangulus!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Yes, it is I!  
  
Lina: Why? Why are you doing this?  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: I have a mission.  
  
Gourry: What?  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: I've got a call.  
  
Lina: To what?  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: To destroy every Slayer Scout on this measly planet, and then kill Gourry!!!  
  
Gourry: Why would you want to kill Gourry?  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reinarnate: I wouldn't expect you to understand, Tuxedo no Ken.  
  
Lina: I won't let you! I _will_ protect Gourry!!  
  
Gourry: ME TOO!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Prepare to fail in your attempts!!  
  
***WITH SLAYER PLUTO AND SLAYER VENUS*  
  
**Naga: Why'd you drag me away? I could have taken that monster single-handedly! I am Naga the Great White Serpent!!  
  
Sylphiel: Because it's too dangerous!  
  
Naga: Let me face the danger!  
  
Sylphiel: No! It's too perilous!  
  
Naga: Let me face the peril!  
  
Sylphiel: No, we've got to go and find a way to kill that Lizard-Thing.  
  
Naga: ... I bet you're scared.  
  
Sylphiel: I'm not!  
  
Naga: I'm going back in there to face the peril!  
  
Sylphiel: But--  
  
Naga: Hmp! *turns and stalks off back to where the Lizard-Thing used to be* *waking along* Now, where is that-- *falls down a manhole* WAAA! *thump* ... itai ...  
  
***WITH SLAYER MERCURY AND SLAYER CHIBI MOON*  
  
**Lizard-Thing: *steps on Slayer Mercury*  
  
Amelia: MERCURY!!!  
  
Lizard-Thing: O.O!!! OWWWWIEEE!!!! *hops up and down holding his foot*  
  
Amelia: .... what the .... ?  
  
Zel: *gets up* Stepping on rocks hurts.  
  
Amelia: -___-;;  
  
Zel: *shrug*  
  
Amelia: Anyway!!! Hammer of Justice Sugar Smash!!  
  
Lizard-Thing: *gets hit with the spell* *stops hopping up and down* *glares at Slayer Chibi Moon*  
  
Zel: ... I don't think that worked ...  
  
Amelia: ^^;; He looks mad.  
  
Lizard-Thing: *shoots laser-breath at Slayer Chibi Moon*  
  
Amelia: O.O  
  
Zel: O.O  
  
Amelia: *gets hit with the laser-breath*  
  
Zel: O.O!!  
  
Amelia: *choked sounds* *falls to her knees*  
  
Zel: CHIBI MOON! *hurries over to Slayer Chibi Moon*  
  
Amelia: *grimace* *falls forward*  
  
Zel: *catches her* Chibi Moon! *holds her* Chibi Moon! Chibi Moon!!   
  
Amelia: *unconscious*  
  
Zel: *in shock* Amelia...  
  
Fiore: *appears*  
  
Zel: *looks up* Who the--  
  
Fiore: I'll be taking her.  
  
Zel: What--?  
  
Amelia: *starts glowing all fuzzy*  
  
Zel: What the....?  
  
Amelia: *disappears* *reappears in Fiore's arms*  
  
Zel: *stands up* Give her back!!  
  
Fiore: Don't worry, I will return her to this planet. But not until after my work is finished.  
  
Zel: You aren't even in this story! Now give her back!!!  
  
Fiore: *starts flying away*  
  
Zel: *chases him from the ground* NOO!!!!  
  
Fiore: *disappears in a whirl of flower petals*  
  
Zel: AMELIA!!!!  
  
Lizard-Thing: GROOOAAAAR!!!!!  
  
***WITH SLAYER VENUS*  
  
**Sylphiel: *walking around* Where'd Slayer Pluto run off to...? *falls into the manhole* WAAH! *lands on top of Slayer Pluto* Oof!  
  
Naga: ITAI!!!  
  
Sylphiel: Ah! Slayer Pluto! I found you!  
  
Naga: Yes, now get off!!  
  
Sylphiel: *gets off* *stands up* *looks around* Where are we...?  
  
Naga: *stands up* It looks like an underground cavern.  
  
Sylphiel: Who would make a cavern in the sewer system?  
  
Naga: Who knows?  
  
Sylphiel: What should we do?  
  
Naga: What else? Explore! We'll look for a way to kill these guys, and nab some treasure while we're at it!  
  
Sylphiel: Treasure?  
  
Naga: HAI! Secret caves and underground caverns ALWAYS have massive treasure troves!!! *grabs Slayer Venus's hand* Come on!! *drags Slayer Venus toward the underground cavern*  
  
Sylphiel: *is dragged*  
  
***WITH SLAYER MARS AND XELLOS*  
  
**Filia: Xellos, I--  
  
Xellos: What's with the getup?  
  
Filia: I'm secretly a defender of justice and upholder of peace, recruited by Slayer Moon to protect her and this planet. I am-- *bum bum bum* SLAYER MARS!!  
  
Xellos: Oh.  
  
Filia: Hai.  
  
Xellos: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Filia: Well...  
  
Xellos: Yes?  
  
Filia: It was a secret.  
  
Xellos: Oh.  
  
Filia: Yeah...  
  
Xellos: I have a secret, too.  
  
Filia: I know.  
  
Xellos: You do?  
  
Filia: You never tell anyone anything. You have lots of secrets.  
  
Xellos: No, I mean an important one.  
  
Filia: How important?  
  
Xellos: Life-changing important.  
  
Filia: What is it?  
  
Xellos: A secret.  
  
Filia: I know. What's the secret?  
  
Xellos: It's a secret.  
  
Filia: *irked* Yes, I understand that. Tell me the secret.  
  
Xellos: I can't.  
  
Filia: Why not?  
  
Xellos: It's a secret.  
  
Filia: Grr!  
  
Xellos: But I can show you.  
  
Filia: Ara?  
  
Xellos: Mazoku Power-- MAKE UP!!!   
  
***WITH SLAYER MOON AND TUXEDO NO KEN*  
  
**Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Prepare to die!!  
  
Lina: I don't think so!  
  
Gourry: Not today!!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reicarnate: Really? How about tomorrow?  
  
Lina: *takes out her schedule* No, I've booked a battle with a brawny bandit brigade.  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Hmm... I'm plotting to take over the world until Wednesday next week...  
  
Lina: Thursday is good for me.  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: No, Thursday I'm going to brainwash Seyruun.  
  
Lina: Oh really? *jots that down* I'll pay you a visit.  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Okay. So, how about Friday?  
  
Lina: Friday works.  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: All right, then. Friday it is.   
  
Lina: *nod* *writes it down*   
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: So, for now--  
  
Lina: I can always kill you.  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Umm...  
  
Lina: Dragon Slave Rainbow Heartache!!!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: *dodges* In that case, I'll have to break our date and kill you now!  
  
Gourry: I'd like to see you try!! HA! *throws a jellyfish on a stick at Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate*  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: *dodges* Prepare to die!!  
  
***WITH SLAYER MERCURY*  
  
**Zel: *stares in shock* ... she's gone ... *sudden determination* I have to go after her!! I'll go teleport to that asteroid!!! *looks at the sky* Slayer TELEPORT!!! *disappears*  
  
Zel: *reappears in space in a lil bubble* *sees the frog-shaped asteroid* There it is!! *flies over there*   
  
*As Slayer Mercury gets closer, the frog-shaped asteroid opens up to reveal an asteroid covered in squishy green blobs*  
  
Zel: What is all this...? *lands on the asteroid* *squish* Ugh... *looks at the squishy stuff* They're... frog eggs... Millions of them!! *looks up* *sees a funny crystal-looking thingy*   
  
Amelia: *is in the funky crystal thingy*  
  
Zel: Chibi Moon!! *starts running over there* *squish squish squish*  
  
Fiore: *appears* Who are you that destroyed my precious seeds?  
  
Zel: *stops* Out of my way! Let me get to Chibi Moon!  
  
Fiore: I think not.  
  
Zel: *glare*  
  
Fiore: Do you know what these are? *grabs a fistful of frog eggs* *squish*  
  
Zel: They're frog eggs.  
  
Fiore: These are my seeds. When this frog-shaped asteroid gets close enough to Earth, it will loose these seeds and plant them on the planet. There, they will hatch, and release a terrible plague on the planet.  
  
Zel: ... a plague of frogs ...?  
  
Fiore: Ah, but these aren't ordinary frogs. These are man-eating frogs with sharp and pointy teeth.  
  
Zel: O.O!! But if you let a swarm of those things go on the planet, then--  
  
Fiore: The human race will be wiped out.  
  
Zel: But what's Slayer Chibi Moon got to do with any of this?  
  
Fiore: Absolutely nothing.  
  
Zel: Then let me have her back!!  
  
Fiore: ... *shrug* Okay.  
  
Zel: Now, out of my way! *shoves past Fiore* *runs towards Chibi Moon* *squish squish squish*  
  
***WITH SLAYER VENUS AND SLAYER PLUTO*  
  
**Naga: Aaaahhhh.... *sees a huge trove of treasure* Treeeeaaaaasure....  
  
Sylphiel: Ano... Slayer Pluto.. don't you think we should find a way out of here to go and help Slayer Moon?  
  
Naga: Treasure....  
  
Sylphiel: Slayer Pluto!  
  
Naga: *reaches out for the gold*  
  
Sylphiel: I'm getting a bad aura from this place! It feels evil!  
  
Naga: Treasure... *grabs a gold thingy*  
  
*The place starts shaking*  
  
Sylphiel: Slayer Pluto, we have to get out of here! Now!  
  
Naga: *looks up* What? What's happening?  
  
Sylphiel: The cavern is caving in! We've got to run for it!  
  
Naga: But, the treasure--  
  
Sylphiel: Later! We've got to go now!  
  
Naga: But--  
  
Sylphiel: *grabs Slayer Pluto* *runs out, dragging Pluto*  
  
Naga: *is dragged* The treeeeaaaaaasure...!!!  
  
***WITH SLAYER MARS AND XELLOS*  
  
**Xellos: *turns into Slayer Neptune*  
  
Filia: What the--?  
  
Xellos: Like you, I was also recruited, but by Queen Luna, to protect the princess and this planet. I am a warrior for justice, love, truth, and food. I am-- *bum bum bum* SLAYER NEPTUNE!!  
  
Filia: ... Xellos ...?  
  
Xellos: As it turns out, I had the same secret you did.  
  
Filia: Namagomi! How can you be a Slayer Scout, a fighter for justice, when you're a mazoku, who despises justice?  
  
Xellos: Because I hate justice, I must learn to uphold justice, which will make me learn to love justice, so therefor I will uphold justice even more, which it the just thing to do!!  
  
Filia: *teary eyes* Xellos! You're a Slayer Scout! You're a warrior of justice in a school girl uniform!! Just like me!! How wonderful!!!  
  
Xellos: Yes, Fi-chan. Exactly the sae as you!! This makes me want to praise life!!  
  
Filia: Yes, Xellos! Life is great right now!!  
  
Xellos: Life is perfect!!   
  
Filia and Xellos: LIFE IS WONDERFUL!!!  
  
***WITH SLAYER MOON AND TUXEDO NO KEN AND DEVIL KING ZANGULUS REINCARNATE*  
  
**Lina: Tuxedo no Ken! Catch him! Don't let him run away!!  
  
Gourry: HAI!! Jellyfish Tangle!! *throws a jellyfish at Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate*  
  
*The jellyfish catches on Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate and ties him up with the jellyfish legs*  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Let me go!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!  
  
Lina: Too bad!!! Destructive Sorceress Halation!!!  
  
*The spell hits Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate head-on*  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: *giggle* Stop it! That tickles!! Tee hee!!  
  
Lina: I don't have enough power?  
  
Gourry: What do we do?  
  
Lina: We need to get the rest of the Slayer Scouts! Chibi Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Pluto, and Jupiter!  
  
Gourry: Slayer Jupiter died.  
  
Lina: NO! We can't use the Imperial Giga Slave Crystal without seven scouts!!  
  
Gourry: Then how...?  
  
Lina: What do we do...?  
  
***WITH SLAYER MARS AND SLAYER NEPTUNE*  
  
**Filia: Xello-- Er, Slayer Neptune, we have to find Slayer Moon and help her defeat Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate!  
  
Xellos: YES! We must crush the evil of the Devil King with the mighty hammer of our righteous justice!!  
  
Filia: It feels so good to hear you say that!!  
  
Xellos: Let's go, Slayer Mars!! *runs*  
  
Filia: *follows* You look so cute in Slayer Fuku, Slayer Neptune!!  
  
Xellos: Really? I personally favor Sailor Fuku. It's more stylish. And teal doesn't match my eyes. I'd prefer a purple costume.  
  
Filia: Right. Purple suits you better, Slayer Neptune!  
  
Xellos: Ara! Look! It's Slayer Moon!  
  
Filia: And Tuxedo no Ken!!  
  
Lina: Slayer Mars!!  
  
Gourry: Who's that with you?  
  
Xellos: *reaches Slayer Moon and Tuxedo no Ken*  
  
Filia: *reaches Slayer Moon and Tuexdo no Ken*  
  
Xellos: I am a defender of justice. A pretty soldier in a sailor suit. I am-- *bum bum bum* SLAYER NEPTUNE!! *pose*  
  
Lina: You're a Slayer Scout?  
  
Gourry: Lina! If we can get everyone together, along with this new scout--  
  
Lina: Then we can use the Imperial Giga Slave Crystal!   
  
Filia: But we need the other Slayer Scouts! Mercury, Venus, Pluto, and Chibi Moon!  
  
Xellos: *ponts* Look! It's Pluto and Venus!  
  
Lina: *shouts* PLUTO! VENUS!! OVER HERE!!  
  
Sylphiel: *sees them* *hurries over*  
  
Naga: *follows*  
  
Lina: Slayer Venus! Slayer Pluto!  
  
Sylphiel: Slayer Moon! Tuexdo no Ken! Slayer Mars!   
  
Naga: Who is this person? *points at Slayer Neptune*  
  
Xellos: I am a--  
  
Lina: He's Slayer Neptune.  
  
Filia: Slayer Scouts! We have to find Chibi Moon and Mercury so we can use the Imperial Giga Slave Crystal!!  
  
Naga: OHOHOHO! I can find them with my Obsidian Orb!  
  
Xellos: But I can find them with my Magic Mirror!  
  
Naga: But I, as the supreme ME, am therefor more powerful, and can find them before you!  
  
Xellos: But I am Slayer Neptune! I can find them before you!  
  
Naga: I am the all-powerful--  
  
Lina: Why don't you both work together?  
  
Xellos: I could never lower myself to--  
  
Naga: The all powerful ME does not--  
  
Lina: JUST DO IT!!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: *still giggling in the corner*  
  
Gourry: What if he gets away?  
  
Lina: Good thinking, Tuxedo no Ken! We should tie him up!  
  
Gourry: *nod* *ties up Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate*  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: *still giggling hysterically*  
  
Filia: He's gone insane.  
  
Xellos: I think he's been there the whole time.  
  
Filia: Like you?  
  
Xellos: Hai! Like me!  
  
Sylphiel: That terrible, terrible man seems to be very wrong mentally.  
  
Naga: OHOHOHOHO!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Tee hee heeee!!  
  
Naga: OHOHOHOOO!!!!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Yahahehehe!!!  
  
Naga: OOOHHHHOHOHOHOHO!!!!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Tee hee hoo hooo!!!  
  
Lina: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Naga: O.O  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: .. hehe ....  
  
Lina: Pluto! Neptune!! Find Chibi Moon and Mercury before Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate escapes!!!  
  
Naga/Xellos: HAI!  
  
***WITH SLAYER MERCURY*  
  
**Zel: Chibi Moon! *knocks on the funky crystal thingy filled with weird water* Chibi Moon!!  
  
Amelia: *unconscious*  
  
Zel: Hot Coffee Bubble Spray!!! *shatters the crystal thing*  
  
Amelia: *falls onto the ground*  
  
Zel: *lifts her up* Chibi Moon! *shakes her a little* Chibi Moon! Wake up!!  
  
Amelia: *doesn't wake up*  
  
Zel: ....Amelia....  
  
Chibi-Fiore: *appears*   
  
Zel: What are you--?  
  
Chibi-Fiore: Here! *holds out a pretty flower* Give the nectar of this flower to Slayer Chibi Moon, and she'll wake up again.  
  
Zel: Ara?  
  
Chibi-Fiore: Here! *stuff the flower in Zel's mouth*  
  
Zel: O.O  
  
Chibi-Fiore: I'm glad I could help! *bows* *disappears*  
  
Zel: ....? *kisses Slayer Chibi Moon to give her the nectar of the flower*  
  
Amelia: *wakes up* *notices Slayer Mercury kissing her* O.O!! *sits up in shock*  
  
Zel: Amelia! You're awake!!  
  
Amelia: *blush* Zelgadis-san!! I mean, Slayer Mercury... What were you--  
  
Zel: *blush* I-- That was-- You weren't waking up-- And the guy-- The flower-- I had to give you the-- It was--  
  
Amelia: You were doing it wrong!  
  
Zel: *stops* ....huh?  
  
Amelia: Here, pretend you're the one who's spelled into a sleep.  
  
Zel: ...?  
  
Amelia: Come on! I have to show you the right way to wake someone up!!  
  
Zel: *shrug* *lies down*  
  
Amelia: _This_ is how you wake someone up with a kiss!!! *kisses Slayer Mercury*  
  
Zel: O.O  
  
Amelia: There! You hafta learn how to do these things right if you're going to be a true Slayer Scout, Slayer Mercury.  
  
Zel: *blush* Thanks for teaching me that, Slayer Chibi Moon.  
  
Amelia: No problem!!  
  
Zel: We-- We should get back to the planet. The others might need our help in fighting Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate!  
  
Amelia: HAI!  
  
***WITH EVERYONE EXCEPT SLAYER MERCURY AND SLAYER CHIBI MOON*  
  
**Lina: Mou! What's taking you guys so long?  
  
Naga: This is harder than it looks, Slayer Moon!  
  
Xellos: Hai! They could be anywhere!  
  
Naga: I don't think they're on this planet...  
  
Xellos: Maybe that's why we aren't gettng a reading from them...  
  
Lina: I don't care why you can't figure it out, just find them!!  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: *breaks free of the ropes* HAHA!!! Prepare to be vanquished, Slayer Scouts!!!  
  
Sylphiel: *gasp* Oh no!  
  
Filia: Watch out!  
  
Xellos: He's free!  
  
Naga: OHOHOHO! He wants to challenge me!!  
  
Gourry: Will we have to fight him?  
  
Lina: We can't fight him until the other two get here! Just avoid his attacks! Stall him!! *thinking: If they don't show up, I can use it on my own!!*  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Ha! *fires a spell* Haha! *fires a spell* Chaha! *fires a spell* Mwahahaha! *fires a spell*  
  
Sylphiel: *dodge*  
  
Filia: *dodge*  
  
Xellos: *dodge*  
  
Naga: *dodge*  
  
Gourry: Slayer Moon, what will we do? We can't fight him on our own! And if all we can do is keep dodging his attacks, then--  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: HAHA! *fires a spell*  
  
Gourry: *dodges*   
  
Lina: *determined look* *thinking: I'll give them a few more minutes. If they don't show up, I'll have to do it.*  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Dance my puppets, Dance for me! MWAHAHAHA! *spell* *spell* *spell* *spell* *spell*  
  
Slayer Scouts: *dodge* *dodge* *dodge* *dodge*  
  
Sylphiel: *hiding on the ground, covering her head*  
  
Filia: *hiding behind some garbage cans*  
  
Xellos: *hiding behind garbage cans too*  
  
Naga: *hiding in a corner, covering herself with her cape*  
  
Gourry: *knocked out against a wall*  
  
Lina: *looks around* *teary eyes* Minna...  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: CHYAHAHAHA!  
  
Lina: I have no choice!! *steps in front of Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate* Enough! Let's finish this, Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate. Just you against me.   
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: Sounds like fun!! I'll even let you take the first shot!!  
  
Lina: I _will_ defeat you, Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate!! *holds her hands to her brooch*   
  
Sylphiel: Slayer Moon!   
  
Filia: No!  
  
Xellos: Don't!!  
  
Naga: If you use the crystal--  
  
Lina: I KNOW!!! But it's the only way to save everyone!! *the crystal pops out into her hands*  
  
Sylphiel: Don't use the crystal!  
  
Filia: If you do--  
  
Xellos: You'll die!!!  
  
Naga: Stop, Slayer Moon!!!  
  
Lina: I HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE!!! *holds the crystal in front of her*  
  
Sylphiel/Filia/Xellos/Naga: SLAYER MOON!!!!!  
  
Gourry: *wakes up* *grumble* *looks up*  
  
Lina: *struggling against the power of the crystal*  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: You heard them, Slayer Moon! You're going to die!! Even if you kill me, you'll die as well!! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Gourry: Slayer Moon! Don't!! *stands up*  
  
Lina: Don't try to stp me! I.... I have to do this!!  
  
Gourry: Slayer Moon! Don't!!  
  
Zel: *runs up*  
  
Amelia: *runs up*  
  
Zel: O.O! What's going on?  
  
Amelia: It looks like Slayer Moon is trying to--  
  
Filia: She's trying to use the Imperial Giga Slave Crystal on her own!  
  
Sylphiel: She can't control it!  
  
Naga: She'll die!!  
  
Zel: What??  
  
Amelia: No!  
  
Xellos: Minna-san!! We can lend our power to Slayer Moon!!!  
  
Gourry: That's right! We can give her our strength!!  
  
Zel: Let's do it!  
  
Amelia: For justice!!  
  
Filia: For truth!!  
  
Naga: For peace!!  
  
Sylphiel: For love!!  
  
Xellos: For life!!  
  
Gourry: For Lina!!  
  
Lina: *struggling against the power of the crystal*  
  
Imperial Giga Slave Crystal: *glowing bright white*  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: You really think you alone can beat me, Slayer Moon? I think not!!  
  
Slayer Scouts: *kneel behind Slayer Moon*  
  
Lina: *thinking: It's okay! They'e ledning me their strength! I will not lose! I will save everyone!!!*  
  
Zel: Chimera Power--!  
  
Amelia: Justice Power--!  
  
Filia: Dragon Power--!  
  
Sylphiel: Flare Carrot Power--!  
  
Naga: Sea Cucumber Power--!  
  
Xellos: Mazoku Power--!  
  
Gourry: Jellyfish Power--!  
  
Lina: GIGA SLAVE POWER--!!!!!  
  
Cyrstal: *glows BRIGHT red*  
  
Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate: What? NOOOOoooo..... *gets blown up*  
  
Crystal: *shatters from the force of the power*  
  
Lina: O.O *collapses*  
  
*bright light dies away*  
  
Slayer Scouts: *untransformed*  
  
Filia: It took all our power!  
  
Amelia: *gasp* Lina-san!  
  
Gourry: *holds Lina* Lina! Lina!! Wake up!!  
  
Zel: Lina!!  
  
Xellos: Liar!! You said you wouldn't die!!!  
  
Sylphiel: What's the point of destroying Devil King Zangulus Reincarnate and saving the whole world and us if you're gone!?!  
  
Naga: *shakes Lina hard* WAKE UP, LINA!!! WAKE UP!!!  
  
Gourry: Lina!!!  
  
Lina: *closed eyes* *not moving*  
  
Amelia: Lina-san! *teary eyes* Please wake up....  
  
Zel: *puts his arm around Amelia*  
  
Filia: Please, Lina! Open your eyes!!  
  
Gourry: *looking down in shock at Lina*  
  
Chibi-Fiore: *appears*  
  
Gourry: *looks up* Who are you...?  
  
Zel: Fiore!  
  
Chibi-Fiore: *holds out a flower* Here. Give the nectar of this flower to Slayer Moon. It contains the essence of my life. It will save her.  
  
Gourry: But--  
  
Chibi-Fiore: I'm glad I could have save Slayer Moon. Thank you. *shoves the flower in Gourry's mouth* *disappears*  
  
Gourry: ...?  
  
Zel: *mouths the words kiss her*  
  
Gourry: OH! *kisses Lina*  
  
Lina: *slowly opens her eyes* *smile* Gourry... *looks over at everybody* Guys...  
  
Amelia: *gasp*  
  
Filia/Sylphiel: *gasp*  
  
Naga: *gasp*  
  
Xellos: *gasp*  
  
Gourry: *gasp*  
  
Lina: I told you I would save everyone... right?  
  
Everyone: *nod*  
  
Lina: *sits up* SO BELIEVE ME NEXT TIME, OKAY!?!?  
  
Everyone: O.O!! *nod nod nod*  
  
Lina: GOOD!!! Now let's go get something to eat, I'm STARVED!!!  
  
Gourry: Me too!!!  
  
Amelia: Me three!!!  
  
Zel: Come to think of it, so am I....  
  
Filia: Me too....  
  
Naga: And me....  
  
Xellos: It must be because we used so much of our power. We need to eat to rcover that missing power.  
  
Naga: OHOHOHOHO!!! Last one to the diner is a rotten Dragon egg!!! *starts running*  
  
Filia: *chases her* I resent that!!  
  
Xellos: No, you represent it, Fi-chan!!! *running*  
  
Gourry: I'm not any Dragon egg!! *runs*  
  
Lina: If you get there before me, Gourry, I'll bash you! *running*  
  
Zel: *walking*  
  
Amelia: *walking*  
  
Zel: *walking*  
  
Amelia: *walking* Zelgadis-san?  
  
Zel: Yes?  
  
Amelia: *smile* Thank you.  
  
Zel: For what?  
  
Amelia: For saving me.  
  
Zel: Oh. *smile* No problem.  
  
Amelia: *grin* You really are becoming a true Slayer Scout, Zelgadis-san!  
  
Zel: Yeah, I guess I am.  
  
Amelia: Not to mention you look so cute in your Slayer Fuku!  
  
Zel: *blush* So do you.  
  
Amelia: *beam* Let's go get some food!! *runs*  
  
Zel: *nod* *runs too*  
  
***THE END***  
  



End file.
